


记有史以来最粉红的一届三强争霸

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 事关金色飞贼的神仙爱情。





	1. 正文·上

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *一句话靖宇  
> *HP paro小甜饼，时间线某届三强争霸赛  
> *私设如山，包括巫师界各性向平等，没有歧视  
> *没有伏地魔，没有学院敌对，没有一切沉重的东西  
> *斯莱特林17柚×拉文克劳14天  
> *OOC肯定的，毕竟霍格沃茨是个英语学校

金博洋小心翼翼地举着记录用水晶球，那里面录下了他最最崇拜的羽生学长巧妙利用强大的混淆咒、漂亮的飞来咒、以及控制得极为精准的漂浮咒，在性子暴烈的中国火球龙眼皮子底下偷走金蛋的精彩表现。

真的让人移不开眼睛。无论是驾驭扫帚飞行划过的道道弧线，还是学长即使面对巨龙也能从容展现的绚烂笑容。

金博洋忍不住又多看了几次羽生结弦的表演。是真的很厉害啊！在离火龙那么近的地方穿行，时时应对喷出的火球，可是羽生学长的衣服上连烟熏的痕迹都没有！德姆斯特朗的选手下场的时候半身衣服已经被烧没了，布斯巴顿的校花甚至还负了伤。只有羽生学长，依然风度翩翩。

只是……

金博洋翻了一页书，上面正好提到中国火球龙的求偶。他回忆了一下羽生学长的弧线，又仔细看了一下书上详尽的记载，颤抖着手放下一个静音咒之后，疯狂地在拉文克劳专属藏书室大笑出声。他真的不知道，羽生学长居然会用这种招数。

有点颠覆。

同一时刻，斯莱特林公共休息室也传来了一阵毁天灭地的笑声。

戈米沙笑得话都说不利落了，宇野昌磨忍着笑，看着羽生前辈挥挥手放下忽略咒和静音咒，终于不敢置信一般地呓语出声：“所以羽生前辈，是真的用了混淆咒让那条中国火球龙以为前辈是一条帅气强大的公龙，然后对它跳求偶舞？”

羽生耐人寻味地笑笑：“是求偶舞，不过不是跳给中国火球龙看的。”

米沙也笑够了，调侃：“是是，宇野，你羽生前辈跳舞的对象，可是中国小黑龙。”

宇野昌磨：那是啥？你俩真的不要欺负我年轻，我的神奇动物保护课拿到O的。

米沙看出了宇野的茫然，不过也并没有就这个问题给与任何的解答。他只是换了个话题，然后收获到羽生结弦一瞬间尴尬和懊恼的表情。

他问：“羽生，还有一个月就圣诞舞会了，勇士要领舞。你约到你家小可爱了吗？”

羽生结弦表情空白。

“听说他原本不打算参加舞会的，但是布斯巴顿的勇士对他很有兴趣。”

周边空气开始降温。

“作为年级第一以及拉文克劳学院首席*的可爱多本多，你觉得会不会有好多人都因为他没有舞伴而摩拳擦掌？”

命运对勇士低语，你无法抵御风暴。勇士低声回应，我，就是风暴。米沙觉得，风暴暂时没有移动的倾向，于是他补充：“听说，因为知道小可爱不想参加舞会，那个被你的小可爱称作‘靖哥哥’的拉文克劳七年级打算在圣诞舞会那天约他去霍格莫德。”

龙卷风一路飙出公共休息室，想来是去拉文克劳了。

米沙窝在沙发上露出深藏功与名的笑容，宇野觉得今天的米沙前辈脑回路不大对。博洋和他的中国同伴怎么说的来着？哦对了，皮得很。他决定问问刚刚那几句话到底是怎么回事。

“米沙前辈，布斯巴顿的女士真的……想约博洋？”

“得了吧，她太高了，不会找天天这样的。”

“摩拳擦掌的崇拜者？”

“哦你以为天天会随意答应崇拜者的要求？”

“‘靖哥哥’？”

“你说武大靖啊，他要送韩天宇圣诞礼物又不知道送啥，想叫上天天一起把霍格莫德搬空。天天表示拒绝虐狗从我做起，已经回绝了。”

“所以前辈，你一直在骗羽生前辈吗？”

“没啊，我有说实话的。天天真的不想参加舞会，因为他觉得自己舞姿僵硬。”

宇野为他敬爱的羽生前辈掬一把同情泪，并表示感谢米沙前辈的助攻。他真的不忍心再看着羽生前辈把这场旷日持久的暗恋继续封印下去了。

 

-TBC-

*不要问我为什么产了蛋的母龙也会被求偶舞迷惑，我也不知道我怎么编出来的。就当这是混淆咒的作用吧。  
*拉文克劳学院首席：我编的。


	2. 正文·中

拉文克劳休息室里，葱桶二人组眼见着天天又拒绝了一位六年级男生的舞会邀请，然后长叹一声：“为什么这么执着于让我参加舞会啊……我为了逃避都没约女孩子了，怎么男孩子也要约我。”

韩聪一针见血：“就是因为你表现出对女孩子完全不感冒，所以男孩子们蠢蠢欲动。”

隋文静小声：“而且你的高度非常适合被抱在怀里。”

金博洋没听到隋文静说了什么，他捏起羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上完成他的保护神奇生物课的论文《火蜥蜴*何以能在辣椒粉中继续存活》的最后一段，然后抬头看向正在用八卦电波交流的葱桶两人：“我饿了，叫小精灵送饭来？”

葱桶用一副“你小子终于写完了我们要饿扁了”的眼神剜了金博洋一眼，对金天天这种上午作业下午写完的学霸作风表示了强烈的谴责，然后一左一右捉住天天的胳膊就把他往外扯。

隋文静：“我们不能再放任你为了躲邀舞的人而随便窝在公共休息室解决三餐的不健康生活方式了天天。”

韩聪点头。

金博洋失去反驳能力。

虽然如果他想，他可以轻易用无杖的盔甲护身将二人弹开。

羽生结弦现在一脸纠结地站在拉文克劳休息室门口。他当然知道想进入拉文克劳只需答对门环的提问就好，所以他担心的问题不是这个。万一天天已经有舞伴了呢？或者万一天天答应了武大靖的霍格莫德约会？（武大靖：我不是我没有。）

他还在纠结的时候，门从里面打开了。

羽生结弦目瞪口呆地看着拉文克劳三人组的样子。感觉到羽生戏谑打量的目光，金博洋不自在地把自己从两人的桎梏中捞出来，带着不解的眼神看向羽生温柔的眼睛。

“羽生？”

少年的脸上染上一层薄红，不知道是羞的还是气的。羽生结弦有点艰难地从少年脸蛋上移开目光，看向金博洋身后显得比金博洋还要莫名其妙的葱桶二人：“二位，可以把天天借我一会儿吗？”

葱桶二人点点头直接开溜，只留下金博洋一个人有些尴尬地面对自己的偶像。那个什么，在偶像面前毫无形象什么的，就是公开处刑了吧。说起来，羽生是怎么做到的……一直都是温雅有风度的样子……

如果能和羽生一起跳舞的话……就算是去舞会也没什么不可以的吧。不！金博洋赶紧在脑子里狠狠锤了自己一下。羽生那么优秀的人肯定早就找好舞伴了，金天天你快收起自己不切实际的小心思吧！在休息室里看书是多么好的选择？灯光里的泛黄书页的油墨香气肯定比会场里纠缠的香水味亲切多了！

羽生看着这个在偶像面前也能走神的小可爱感到非常无奈，深深觉得让金博洋先开口这件事几乎不可能，他决定主动出击。

“嗯……天天。圣诞晚会那天，你有其他安排吗？”比如和武大靖去霍格莫德约会什么的。如果有，他就得先劝天天留在学校了。

“没有。事实上——”金博洋有点不好意思地整了一下自己的领口，他觉得整齐的领带勒得他有点窒息，“事实上，我打算在休息室里和《强力药剂》*度过一个浪漫的夜晚。”

羽生结弦随着金博洋的手上动作瞥到了那一截黑色巫师袍映衬下的洁白的颈子，又看看松了的领口下面半遮半露的喉结，眼神暗了暗。他轻咳一声掩饰自己的失态，决定来一颗直球。

“那么天天，”羽生结弦退后一步，向他欠了欠身，并伸出一只手，“你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”

金博洋愣住了。他看着羽生结弦的眼睛。那一瞬间，那个人的眼睛仿佛盛满了走廊里揉碎的灯光，闪耀着任何人都无法拒绝的可怜巴巴的期盼。更何况，他面对着的，是一直视他为偶像的金博洋啊。

于是等金博洋反应过来的时候，他已经被羽生牵着手按在了葱桶二人的旁边，桌子上他最喜欢的鸡翅已经冒着热气盛在了盘子里。羽生笑着掐了掐金博洋还带着婴儿肥的小脸，看着他的眼睛，无比认真：“那么我们就说好了！”

他看着金博洋终于缓过神来，冲他点点头。

羽生带着满足的笑向斯莱特林长桌走去了，路途上不忘朝武大靖的方向看了一眼。武大靖感觉自己脊背发凉，向韩天宇身旁凑得更近了。

-TBC-

*火蜥蜴：“在火中寄居，以食火焰为生的小型蜥蜴。根据《神奇动物在哪里》一书介绍，它在自己出生的火焰中持续燃烧能够延长生命。另外即使在火外，如果恰当地涂上辣椒粉的话，最长可以活六个小时。”以上内容引自《哈利·波特百科全书》（北京理工大学出版社）。另外，在《哈利·波特》原著中，这个神奇动物是三年级的内容，此处挪用到四年级。  
*《强力药剂》：禁书区藏书。假设金天天因为可爱聪明且有分寸获得了教师签字的进入禁书区的许可。


	3. 正文·下

舞会当天早上，金博洋在猫头鹰时间收到了一件礼服。他抬头望向斯莱特林长桌，羽生结弦正隔着人群向他笑。

金博洋，被KO。

“我说天总，您终于有心情拯救一下自己的审美？”葱哥表示这个天天可能是个假的。

“我看未必。这件礼服，八成是羽生送的。”桶总的直觉还是惊人的准确。

晚间，羽生终于收获了他最最满意的圣诞礼物。

金博洋很少穿这么正式的衣服，因而羽生能明显得感觉到他的拘束和不自在。黑色为主的衣服真的很衬他的皮肤，收腰的设计让他显得格外挺拔。袍脚墨蓝色细线绣制的水纹在人来人往之间不经意的触碰下踩出不可捉摸的步伐，荡漾得让人心痒。

然而和羽生欣赏艺术品的心情不同，此时的金博洋苦恼地看着他的袖扣，谁能告诉他这么复杂的袖扣到底该怎么扣哇！或者甩他一个生活魔咒也可以？

事实上，生活魔咒没有，羽生结弦有一个。他在金博洋尚且在和袖扣奋斗的时候悄悄来到他身边，然后托住了他的手。金博洋轻颤了一下，羽生揉揉他的头，带着无奈而宠溺的表情，为他把袖扣扣好，然后牵着他，走到了勇士入场的位置。

开场音乐一响羽生就知道为什么金博洋对舞会采取逃避态度了。拘谨生涩，全然不懂得挥洒自己的魅力。不过他也不是真的身体僵硬，只是不知道该把自己的肢体放在哪。羽生带着他跳完了开场舞，看他实在兴致不高，于是悄悄拽着他，跑出了礼堂。

金博洋推开沉重的大门的一瞬间，冰凉的风与柔和的温暖咒同时落到了他的身上。夜光下，金博洋在羽生的眼睛里，看到很多很深厚的东西。他看不太懂，却觉得心里荡漾着某种莫名，让他感到胸腔某处，被重重撞了一下。

他们最终在黑湖边站定，却又不约而同的，谁都没有说话。

冬日的风划过两人，在保温咒的作用下，磨平了棱角，只带来一丝丝蠢蠢欲动的气息。

最终还是羽生先开口了。

“今夜は月が绮丽ですね，不是吗？”

金博洋当然听不懂，羽生也不需求他的回应，他只是继续：“博洋君，第二个项目结束后，我有话和你说。”

金博洋从未听过羽生用如此正式的称呼喊过自己的名字，于是他怔怔愣愣地，说了声好。

两个月的时间过得飞快，两人的相处模式其实没什么太大的变化。硬要说的话，大概就是羽生更爱冬泳了。

大概第二项和水有关吧，金博洋想。

2月24日，三强争霸赛第二项比赛正式开始。

羽生抱着他从水里钻出来的时候，金博洋还没缓过神来。他在懵懵然的时候被羽生结弦打横抱上了岸，迎接他的是四人份的毛巾和拥抱——庞弗雷夫人、葱桶，还有毫无疑问的，羽生。

他被羽生抱着喝完了各样魔药，然后开口：“这么说……我是你的宝贝？”

话一出口金博洋就觉得不对，然而还没等他反驳，羽生已经深深地看着他，用一根手指压住了他的唇。

“从过去到现在，你一直是我的宝贝。”

“记得吗，舞会的晚上，我说第二项比赛结束之后我有事情告诉你。”

“金博洋，我喜欢你。”

“你愿意，将来也一直做我的宝贝吗？”

诚然，这个告白一点都不浪漫。

两个人都披着大毛巾瑟瑟发抖，头发乱糟糟地趴在脑袋上，还伴着几根水草。可是谁都不在乎。

金博洋放任自己溺死在羽生眼底的温柔深海中。

他扑进羽生的怀里，然后两个人在一片口哨声中，义无反顾地进行了一场交换唾液的热/吻。他们才不管周围还有没有别人。

-END-


	4. 番外·魁地奇要被玩坏了谢谢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *依然HP paro，算是《粉红》的小番外？  
> *柚天双找球手，OOC我的我的我的  
> *《哈利·波特》原著中，魁地奇赛因为三强争霸而被取消，这里私设没取消  
> *又名《今天的霍格沃茨也没法待了》

斯莱特林球队到达球场的时候，遇到了他们最不愿意遇到的事情——拉文克劳找球手已经在做训练了。

倒不是担心两队之间有什么冲突或者是泄露了队伍即将在比赛上选用的战术，大家只是单纯地有点为自己的眼睛担忧。所有人都在2月24日那天目睹了那场最盛大而让人不可思议的告白，所有的斯莱特林更是亲眼见证了羽生的可怕变化。

如果说从前羽生前辈还能收敛一下，把他对金博洋同学那喷薄欲出的爱意艰难地隐藏在比恰到好处的谦和有礼稍稍多了一点的温柔宠溺中，而在告白且被答应告白之后，羽生前辈身上的粉红泡泡就再也没消停过了。

比如说刚刚结束的斯莱特林与赫奇帕奇对阵，羽生前辈从费尔南德斯学长眼前抢走了金色飞贼，然后对陆续降落且高声欢呼的同伴们置之不理，径直飞向了拉文克劳看台，抓住金博洋挥舞着的正在和他打招呼的手将他带上自己的扫帚拥在怀里，然后把金色飞贼毫不在意地塞进了金博洋同学的手心。

所有人有志一同地捂住了脸，表示他们根本没从手指头缝之间看到红着脸亲了亲羽生嘴角然后缩回羽生怀里打定主意不抬头的金姓小鸵鸟。

至于羽生结弦，早已笑得见牙不见眼。他在落地之后在小孩儿的额头印下一记轻吻，便放任他从包围着的调侃中逃走了。

斯莱特林队员们不约而同地想起了这一幕，然后在精神上互相抽了对方一巴掌。他们觉得自己真的找虐，想什么不好非要想起来这么撑得慌的狗粮。现在只希望，羽生队长能想起来他们来这里的目的是训练下一任找球手宇野，而不是来和拉文克劳找球手约会。

羽生结弦的脑子当然是清醒的，他征得队员们的同意之后，叫了正在练习朗斯基假动作*的金博洋过来，一起看看球队训练的情况。

事实证明金博洋的存在是有好处的。他太娴熟了，各式各样的难度动作在他做来就好像与生俱来的本能一样，全无刻意。配以羽生结弦对于动作技术的讲解，简直是最好的范本。

训练结束后的金博洋还有些意犹未尽，索性自己飞着也无聊，于是他向宇野昌磨发出邀请，表示想要来一场找球手之间的轻松对决，就当是检验宇野今天的训练成果了。

羽生在一旁眯了眯眼，语气带了些撒娇的成分在：“天天！打探敌情的话，你的对手是我才对呢！”

“Yuzu的每场比赛我都仔细研究过了，根本没什么敌情好打探。倒是宇野君——”金天天安抚地对羽生笑了笑，回头招呼他将来的对手，“我得为自己将来的竞争找点门道啊。你说呢，宇野君？”

玩兴奋了的宇野昌磨在经历了刚刚的训练之后也十分跃跃欲试，以至于他甚至丢掉了一直以来都引以为豪的危机感，彻底忽视了羽生前辈停留在他身上的若有所思的表情，他答应了金博洋的挑战。

金色飞贼现身的时候，说不上对谁更有利一点。因为飞贼正正好出现在两人的正中间，两位视力极佳的找球手，也都在第一时间锁定了位置，然后向着飞贼冲刺。

这样的局面宇野见过很多次。每一个和金博洋产生这种对峙关系的人，最后都会率先避开对面仿佛不要命的只知道一味向前冲却根本不顾及可能撞到对手的金博洋。他不禁产生了一个大胆的想法：如果我就是不躲呢？那样的话，金博洋又会怎么办呢？

于是他就真的不躲，以和金博洋差不多的速度继续向原地停留的飞贼冲去。

越来越近了，宇野的心里甚至燃烧起一股诡异的快/感。就在两人即将相撞酿成一场惨祸的瞬间，他看到金博洋伸手拽住飞贼的翅膀，然后是一个干净利落的后空翻，顷刻间逃离开宇野前冲的路线。

直到二人的速度都降下来返回地面，宇野才终于反应过来为什么金博洋每次遇到这种情况都能毫不顾忌地往前冲。

因为他根本就做好了万全之策，无论对手躲还是不躲。

只是……宇野昌磨突然抖了抖。金博洋因为自己的不躲避玩了这么一出如此惊险刺激的戏码，回头训练的话，不知道能不能在羽生前辈手底下讨个活路？宇野瞟了一眼一脸阴沉的羽生前辈，突然露出一个有点诡异的笑容。

没人能看着恋人在自己面前用生命冒险而无动于衷的，羽生当然也不会。

既然如此——宇野不厚道地想——是不是自己会在博洋君之后遭殃？

他快速带着队友们都溜了。羽生前辈，您自由发挥，以后的事以后再说，我们就先走了。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *魁地奇术语，找球手假装看到飞贼在下面远远的地方，于是急向地面冲去，但是就在快要碰到地面的时候，他停止了俯冲。这一动作是想让对方的找球手效仿自己，撞击到地面上。它是以波兰找球手约瑟夫·朗斯基的名字命名的。


End file.
